


On a night like this

by pony_express



Series: A - Z Dead Poet's Society Drabbles [15]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Neil would have loved a night like this.





	On a night like this

On a night like this, a beautiful night like this, you wished Neil was there with you. You'd be wrapped into each other's arms, sharing each others' warm, enjoying the view.

The wind is cool, which is just what you need after this hot, dry summer's day. But what you want is your lover. You know Neil would enjoy the breeze in his messy mop of hair, the sight and the smells. Chips. Neil would love chips.

Neil would love a night like this. A night as beautiful as he was.


End file.
